


[Podfic] Groovyphilia's "Other Crabs Cannot Be Trusted"

by Renton6echo



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renton6echo/pseuds/Renton6echo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Groovyphila's awesome XMFC fanfic, "Other Crabs Cannot Be Trusted" </p><p>Erik is a hermit crab and proud. He is also stalking a shore crab named Charles.<br/>In which everyone from XMFC is a crab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Groovyphilia's "Other Crabs Cannot Be Trusted"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [groovyphilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovyphilia/gifts).



 

You can find the written work [here](438399/chapters/746943)! 

Podfic can be downloaded [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?lhhi5b9yggf3s6b)!

Shout out to Groovyphilia for letting me take a stab at this. 

 


End file.
